Talk:Folgunthur
Problem in Folgunthur I have a serious problem, I am stuck inside Folgunthur. I have completed the Folgunthur section of Forbidden Legend and on my way out I discovered the gate leading to the entrance WILL NOT OPEN. Let me clarify, if coming into Folgunthur it is the first gate that will not open. I have tried every switch/chain/lever in the dungeon and it still will not open. This is immensely frustrating as I cannot leave the dungeon. Any suggestions?DarthGravok (talk) 20:56, November 27, 2011 (UTC) The same is happening to me, do you know the solution? 06:07, January 15, 2012 (UTC) You'll need to exit the hage and reload...The problem should be fixed I am in the throne room (on ps3 if that makes a difference) and i cannot get into either of the rooms to do the mirrored puzzle i am extremely frustrated and would really like to finish this quest. Any suggestions? April 24 2012 21:58, April 24, 2012 (UTC)Sweetpunkrckr23 For the three pillar puzzle that wont work Try setting the tiles to whales only. If that doesn't work, when facing the tiles, set them in this order: Eagle -> Whale -> Snake. If that doesn't work, try reversing the latter pattern: Snake -> Whale -> Eagle. And if that doesn't work, you could try: Eagle -> Whale -> Snake, again. One of those solutions should work. Black soul gem? Where is the black soul gem noted under noticable loot? I searched through the dungeon very thoroughly but i didn't find it... is it really there? Maybe someone could even add its location to the article... Solution needed for 4-pillar puzzle before ivory claw I cannot figure out the solution for the foour pillar puzzle in the room before you get the ivory claw. I've tried every variation of the sequence show opposite it, but keep triggering the trap. Has anybody actually solved this, or is there even a solution? I'm not sure what it does since there's no obvious doors or gates nearby to unlock. Dstarfire (talk) 22:32, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Do you mean that room with the table in the center with pedestal next to it? Because I hate to break it to you but the puzzle has already been solved. The idea was that Valen came through and solved the puzzle himself with the claw to open the door to the next room. There is really no point in tinkering with the puzzle any further. Zelron Harbinger of the end times 23:39, October 31, 2012 (UTC) There is a hidden room to the right side of that area that contains a chest. Kind of disappointing loot though. But, yeah, that puzzle had already been in the correct position at the time you entered. If you want to get it back in the right order, then it's simple, they have to mirror what it's facing. Here is the soultion in an image. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 23:52, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Meridia's Beacon Should this really be listed in notable loot as the beacon is a completely random drop that can drop anywhere in the world as I understand it? Myself I got it incidentally while doing the golden claw quest. 11:53, February 14, 2013 (UTC)